Maybe it's not Sunshine and Rainbows
by RavenJ24
Summary: "Maybe the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows, but I think if we worked together, it could get pretty damn close," The ravenette explained to the CCG investigator. "Well then, welcome to the CCG, Ken Kaneki," Shinohara replied. -OR, Kaneki is never kidnapped by Jason, Hide wants to be able to protect his lover, And Amon accidentally causes a revolution in the CCG.


"That'll be 1500 Yen," a grinning man said, putting the containers of coffee grain into a bag.

"Thanks," Kaneki replied, handing him a few Yen and taking his bag. Exiting the store, Kaneki found himself taking in his surroundings; the beautiful skyscrapers towering above the streets, rivaling the golden sky.

The lively streets of Tokyo were filled with people of all sorts, hundreds of them; that's what currently bothered Ken Kaneki.

As a Ghoul, he surprisingly had a hard time stomaching human flesh. Not because it tasted bad or anything, actually it tasted like the most amazing thing Ken had ever tasted, but he just would rather not eat what he formerly was. So he wasn't necessarily a Ghoul. He was actually a half-Ghoul, with a bad habit of starving himself until instinct took over.

He clenched his growling stomach, the appetizing scent of human hitting his nose. He pinched his nose shut, keeping his eyes to the floor. Unfortunately, when he looked up to check his route, he caught glimpses of the people around him.

It should have been fine had his hunger been staved off, but now, instead of humans, all he could see were juicy, delectable hunks of flesh, ready for his enjoyment. The only thing that had brought him back to earth was the buzz in his pocket, and the sound of his ringtone. He took his phone out of his pocket and answered, not bothering to check who the caller ID was.

"Dude, you really need to start eating your meals on time," A feminine voice on the other side of the line said, rather boredly.

"Touka. U-ummm…hey" Kaneki stuttered nervously. It felt like Touka was going to jump out of nowhere and kick him. She was scary.

"Anyway, I called you to tell you that I won't be killing your friend Nagachika any time soon. You're free to tell him about your shitty half breed situation," Touka explained, then proceeded to hang up directly afterwards.

She's scary, but I get the feeling that she really does care for me as a friend, deep down, Kaneki thought to himself, temporarily distracted from the delicious aroma emanating from everyone around him. When they first met, about two months ago, Touka was NOT getting along with him at all.

It only took, what? Her saving him from dumb situations multiple times, chasing after a grief stricken Hinami, and battling CCG investigators for them to start getting more aquainted? By the time he had gotten to his apartment, his hunger had returned, even more intense than it was before.

Kaneki fished his keys out of his bag, practically shoving it in the keyhole, and unlocking his apartment as fast as humanely(Ghoulishly? Whatever.) possible. He immediately ran to his room and buried himself in his blankets, attempting to ignore the thoughts that would make his mouth water and drool start running down his chin. He had gotten pretty damn close when a faint scent invaded his nose, and he heard knocking on his door.

"Kaneki! Open up!" Hide shouted, sounding bewildered and worried for his friend. Kaneki curled himself into a ball, tears streaming down his face, yet his stomach contradicted him when he felt a growling sensation and saliva began leaking from his mouth. He couldn't even form a proper reply to the shouting from outside his door. The only words that registered in his mind were;

"I'm going to break down the door," and the next thing Kaneki knew, Hide had broken his apartments relatively fragile and cheap door, and was dashing towards Kaneki's room, where the hungry ravenette was curled in a ball.

"Ken! Talk to me!" Hide said, putting his hands on Kaneki's shoulders.

"Stay back, Hide…" Kaneki warned, but his words didn't matter to Hide, who pulled Kaneki into a hug regardless of what Kaneki had told him. "Hide…! I-I'm going to hurt you…"

Kaneki heard no reply, only the sound of his stomach disrupting the silence. Kaneki felt himself salivating, his mouth watering and spilling drool onto Hide's shoulder. Due to this, Hide's jacket was just about soaked with Kaneki's drool. Kaneki, unable to keep himself from indulging in the meal in front of him, opened his mouth and bit down, Ghoulish thoughts clouding his mind as he took bites.

Yes, more, you need MORE! Eat him!

You know you want the full meal

Devour him!

"N-no stop, what am I doing?" Kaneki murmured, having regained his composure. He lifted himself from Hide's shoulder, looking into Hide's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Being hungry isn't a crime, doofus," Hide replied, wincing, yet laughing.

"I-idiot… I'm a disgusting monster."

"What do you mean? You're not a monster, Kaneki. You're my best friend, human, or Ghoul. Do you think I'd let anything as small as a diet change that?" Hide asked.

The massive bite on Hide's shoulder finally caught Kaneki's attention, and he gasped.

"H-how could you let me do that Hide?! Hold on, let me patch you up," Kaneki yelped with shock, dashing to the bathroom, and opening his medicine cabinet. He himself had not used the cabinet in ages, with his abnormally fast recovery rate as a Ghoul, and all, so it was fully stocked with all the medical supplies he needed, all unused.

Kaneki snagged some thread, needle, scissors, cloth, and Hydrogen Peroxide, then rushed back to Hide, who was now laying in Kaneki's bed, holding back whimpers.

Hide, you adorable idiot, Kaneki thought to himself, cleaning the gash in Hide's shoulder as properly as he could. He then began sewing the cut back together after stopping the bleeding. He sighed in relief; Hide was going to live.

"...Because I love you..." Hide murmured in his stupor.

"H-huh…?" Kaneki tiredly muttered, hardly able to process Hide's words.

"I let you do that because I love you, Ken. And not platonically..." Hide mumbled, clearly not realizing the volume of what he had said. Both boys drifted off in the same bed, too tired for anything else. Soon came dawn, and that was when the strawberry blondes senses slowly returned to him, as he heard noises coming from Kaneki's kitchen.

"Kan…'Neki…?"


End file.
